Watching The Loud House:The Loud Jackal Comes Home Preview
by Azuraxfox
Summary: Only a Preview of whats to come will be releasing the full one soon but i hope you enjoy a snippet
1. Preview

**Hello everyone and welcome to the preview of a new story that I'm making, so you might be wondering what this is? Well the story is essentially a Reading story where the Loud House group from canon read a AU, but this is where we (Me And my friends and brother and the group/crew that is related to the story, The Loud House family and who ever I throw in) watch it like the actual show, I just got this idea one day after reading a Reading story for RWBY and thought 'well the name Reading is overused even when there watching the story from a video', anyways, onto the story also you'll only see the story portion not the reactions from us since this is just a preview**

 **oh wait i forgot to mention this is a crossover of Loud House with a manga called Jackals which is amazing**

 **Story Start**

Lincoln opened the door to see a man standing at the door he was wearing a leather coat with a hood sewn onto the neck he had black leather pants and a pair of combat boots... and no shirt, showing off a 8 pack with a large scar going across it, his face had a few scars but it added more of a style to it that only his face could pull off, his face was more lean Lincoln couldn't tell what his eye color was since it was dark around his upper portion of his face, but he could see that this guys hair was brown and was pulled into a short/medium ponytail with a few stray bangs.

"Hey is this the... um Loud residence?" the guy said as he bent down a little letting Lincoln see his brown eyes.

"Yes it is, who are you?" asked Lincoln as he looked a tad impatient

Before the person could answer a voice rang out.

"Lincoln who's at the door?"the unknown person said as there was footsteps coming down the stair.

"Some guy who was looking for our family I guess, mom do you know who he is?" Lincoln replied as his mom walk down the steps fully.

Rita Loud was the mother of 11 kids, 1 boy and 10 girls or so people thought, what they didn't know except for a select few and her husband, was that there was another kid her oldest, a boy who disappeared unbeknownst to her to be with her dad, his gramps who went by the name Tyler Cromwell **(** **1.)** otherwise known in the underground world and mafia business as Silver Fox. She was about to get a very big surprise.

"Yes who-"was all Rita could say before she stopped, her eyes wide her heartbeat stopping for just a few seconds before tears started filling her vision as she heard the next words came out of the mouth of the person at the door

"Hey mom, it's... been awhile" was all the person could say before he saw his mom stand in shock before he was tackled onto the cement walkway of there front door.

"OH MY GOD, Matthew you're,(hic) you're back oh how I missed you"Rita cried out as she buried her face into his chest crying loudly.

"It's good to see you too mom but can we take this inside" said Matthew who picked himself and his mom up off the ground.

"(Sniff) sure let go inside and talk(Sniff) it's so good that you're back you've missed so much" said Rita as she walked inside she noticed that Lincoln and Lucy were staring wondering what was going on.

"Lincoln, Lucy meet your oldest sibling Matthew" said Rita as she pulled Matthew closer to her

"Um... hey once again"

 **END**

 **1\. I needed a name since Silver Fox doesn't give his name so i gave him a name Nichol just calls him gramps**

so this was just a preview the full story will come out soon I'm making another Loud House crossover but it's not going to be a Watching one just a normal story till then

AzuraxFox signing off


	2. On Hiatus till i'm not so pissed anymore

**Hey guy it's AzuraxFox with some bad fucking news, I had completed the Watching The Loud House: The Loud Jackal Returns and it fucking corrupted today, so that story will be on Hiatus until I can fucking rewrite it, i'm so pissed but this will let me refine it I had put more interation with the Loud House group instead of the actual story so i'm going to focus on another story then come back to this one so just a heads up this one won't come out for awhile T_T**


End file.
